What We Know
by healer98
Summary: "I need more hot water and bandages!" Magnus yelled, sweat dripping down his face, contorted with worry./ "Have you ever thought about the future?" Alec spoke moments later, breaking the peaceful quietness between them. The question surprised the warlock./ A few moments of silence passed before an answer came, "So close… I was so close-"/ That, we do know.


Author's POV

"I need more hot water and bandages!" Magnus yelled, sweat dripping down his face, contorted with worry. His hands were pressed onto a gaping wound on the chest of a dark haired, blue eyed boy. The said boy was panting and whimpering as blood continued to pour out of him. Magnus's orders were immediately obliged by Isabelle and Jace.

"Here!" Isabelle exclaimed, voice laced with concern for his brother. Magnus soaked a piece of cloth with the hot water and as he murmured something under his breath, his cat-like eyes glowed. He then pressed onto the wound on Alec's chest and the boy let out a choked scream of pain.

"I'm going to close the wound now. This will hurt Alec but keep your breathing even, love," Magnus said to the wounded boy before his eyes glowed once more and Alec let out an agonizing scream. Jace and Isabelle held him down by his arms to stop him from struggling.

It took a few minutes for the warlock's magic to fully close Alec's wound and the boy had made Jace shove a piece of cloth into his mouth to stop his screams of pain. Because he knew his pain is not his own to endure.

When the wound finally close, Alec became so weak and tired. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was panting heavily. "I want… sleep…" managed the wounded black haired. "Just a little bit more, man," assured Jace.

He did his best to stay awake but he was losing consciousness fast. After what felt like hours to him, he heard a soft, familiar voice next to his ear as a warm hand caressed his cheeks, "You can sleep now, love." He did.

Alec's POV

The sound of a ticking clock as well as the sliver of light shining through a crack in the curtains greeted me after consciousness did. My eyelids felt heavy when I tried to open it and so did the rest of my body. It was after the numbing pain sunk in that the presence of a body next to me did as well. I felt a warm hand holding mine in a gentle but firm grasp.

I forced my eyes open, flinching as the brightness stung before closing it and opening it again, slowly this time. I blinked the heaviness away before looking around. The first thing I saw was the ticking clock, hung on the wall directly in front of me that read 11.20. I turned my head and took in the room, realizing where I am, the infirmary in the Institute, before it landed on the lump next to me.

Magnus sat on a chair beside me with his head slumped on my bed. His hand held mine and I would've smiled if the pain in my chest wasn't so prominent. I tried getting up but not even managing to lift more than just my head before the pain kicked in. I accidently let out a groan which wasn't that loud but considering the silence in the room, it was enough to awaken the man next to me.

Magnus immediately straightened up and gold-green eyes met azure ones. A relieved smile painted the elder's face as he leaned forward and held my hand tighter. "Morning, Alexander," Magnus whispered out before placing a small kiss on my hand that he held in his own.

"Morning," I tried to say but it only came out as a croak. He gave me a soft smile before reaching out to get a glass of water on the table next to my bed and handing it to me. I took the glass and gulped down a huge amount but stopped as my chest exploded with pain from the abrupt move. "Slowly, sweetheart. You took quite the damage," he said. I then took small sips until the whole glass was finished.

Magnus took the glass from my hands after I was done and silently asked if I wanted more. When I shook my head, he placed it back on the table. For a few moments, the room was filled with silence but it was a comfortable one.

"How bad do you feel?" Magnus spoke first. I turned to look at him and I could see he was trying his best not to show how worried he actually is on his facial expressions. I contemplated the answer for a bit and he was patient as I thought silently to myself.

My upper body felt heavy and burning hot because of the wound on my chest. My right leg felt heavy as well but moving it didn't hurt as much as moving my upper body would. My left leg and arms were the least wounded with only blisters and scratches.

"I've felt worse…" I finally answered, not looking at the man beside me. I heard him sigh softly before standing up. Before he could let go of my hand, I immediately pulled on his with what little strength I had, alarm quite clear in my voice as I spoke, "Where are you going?"

He gave me a slight smile before answering, "I'm going to call your friends. They've been waiting for you to wake up."

I knew he was telling me the truth but I couldn't help but panic at the thought of him leaving. Noticing this, Magnus leaned down to press a gentle kiss on my forehead, patting my hand as he pulled back. "I'll be back, don't worry," he assured. Reluctantly, I let go of his hand with a small nod.

He walked out of the room after placing another kiss on my cheek and a few minutes later, Isabelle and Jace walked into the room. They stood on either side of my bed and, burying my worries deep inside, I gave them a reassuring smile when they asked how I felt.

Author's POV

Alec recovered faster than expected. Magnus's tentative care helped Alec recover within days instead of the estimated weeks. Within 5 days, Alec was already able to get up and walk around. His leg was better and his chest only hurt occasionally. Magnus never voiced it out but Alec knew the man was relieved that he was recovering fast. However, Magnus still worried when Alec was out of bed and would make sure he was never standing or walking for too long.

One evening, Magnus strolled into the room Alec was supposed to be in, carrying bandages and a bowl of water. He nearly dropped the things he was carrying when he found that the injured boy wasn't there. He did, however, find a small note on the pillow. Reading it, Magnus gave a sigh before heading to where the boy was at.

Once he reached outside the door heading to the roof, Magnus considered knocking but decided to just open the door in the end. Sure enough, the dark haired boy was there, leaning forwards on the railing, looking out into the city.

The cool breeze blowing in the air tousled his hair and the dim light from the setting sun made the boy seem like a fallen angel that didn't belong in this plain world. With slow, careful steps, Magnus walked towards Alec to allow the boy to notice his presence.

Gently, Magnus wrapped his arms around the waist of the young shadowhunter and placed his chin on top his shoulder. One of Alec's hands moved to place on top of the arms around his. The couple stood there in comfortable silence, watching as the sun fall slowly.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Alec spoke moments later, breaking the peaceful quietness between them. The question surprised the warlock.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he questioned back.

"Have you?" ignoring the warlock, Alec pressed on.

Realizing this was serious, the golden eyed man answered after a few more moments of silence, "Yes, Alexander. Every waking hour of the day."

Alec's next question came out only as a whisper, just loud enough for Magnus to hear, but it felt like a slap in the face for Magnus, "Have you ever thought about one without me?"

Alec felt the arms around him tightened just slightly before Magnus buried his face in the crook of his neck. When he inhaled the scent of the boy, he smelled like medicine and blood and soap.

Magnus's voice came out just as softly when he answered, "I try not to…"

Images of his lover limp and slung over his brother's shoulder when he greeted them at the door just days before flashed in the warlock's mind. The scent of blood was strong and the sound of his heartbeat was faint. The image was too fresh and vivid to him so he shook it away.

"What's wrong, Alec?" he asked, knowing something was not right with his shadow hunter from his questions. A few moments of silence passed before an answer came, "So close… I was so close-"

Immediately, Magnus's hands covered the younger's mouth. "Don't. Please don't, Alexander," he said, voice shaky and hands trembling.

Magnus remembered how he felt as he treated his lover. When the blood pouring out of him pooled on the sheets too fast for it to be safe, the fear of losing the boy gripped his heart and nearly suffocated him.

The thought of Alec, lifeless and still, cold and not breathing, kept him moving to save his lover. Once the bleeding had stopped and his heart began beating at a constant pace, he remembers feeling the relief overcome him in huge waves.

The scenes of just a few days ago flashing in his head made Magnus tighten his arms around the boy even more.

He spoke then, more to assure himself then his lover, "You're here now Alexander, with me, and that's all that matters. The future is unknown to both of us. Let's just live in the present."

At the tremble in his boyfriend's voice, Alec turned around in his arms and wrapped his own around the man while burying his face in chest. They stood there, holding each other, a silent promise of never separating thick in the air around them.

Alec pulled back first only to lean up to place a soft kiss onto the elder's lips. The kiss was tender, soft but filled with assurance and pledges for the future. After pulling apart, they placed their foreheads together, bathing in the happiness of each other's presence.

Magnus was right. They have no idea what their future holds. They don't know if they'll still be alive tomorrow or the day after. However, they do know that as long as their hearts are still beating, they'll always be together. Magnus was Alec's first real relationship and in many ways, Alec was Magnus' as well.

That will never change and neither will their feelings. That, they do know.


End file.
